Slytherin Mudblood
by Gersemi
Summary: Snape's nephew shows up at Hogwarts and turnes a few girls heads... Jean Weiss, muggle-born Slytherin, needs to deal.
1. Chapter One Leaving

Slytherin Mudblood  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
By Gersemi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for Jean + family, Sebastian, and the fifth-year Slytherins. J.K. Rowling owns the rest. Don't sue. Rating: R for language and mentioned adult themes A/N: Slytherin. What comes to your mind at that word? For most people just another phrase for Death Eater. *sigh* I have added to that image myself with "Bare Grace Slytherin Misery". But as we all know, there's always more to people than the first look reveals. A/N 2: //Thoughts look like this.// Just so you know.  
  
*~* Slytherin Mudblood *~*  
  
Chapter One: Leaving  
  
Jean let out a long moan as her alarm clock broke into her slumber. She sighed deeply as she punched the clock, almost doing some serious damage to the poor machine.  
  
The girl gave an angry growl as she pushed some annoying locks of auburn hair that refused to behave out of her eyes. She sighed. "This day can only get better." She yawned as she pushed herself out of bed, and went downstairs, again yawning heartily.  
  
Her mother was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She smiled as her daughter entered the room. "Good morning, honey."  
  
"I don't know what could be good about this morning," Jean said grumpily as she slumped into a chair, letting her head drop to the table.  
  
"That bad a night, huh?" Mrs Weiss smiled as she poured her daughter a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Not really." Jean sighed as she reached for the glass. "Just a very unnerving start for the day."  
  
"Ready for the flight?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Jean sighed again, taking a sip from her juice.  
  
Mrs Weiss smiled. Her daughter was way too thoughtful for her age. She should have been more like...  
  
"Mum! Mum!" Bethany came bounding down the stairs, waving two t-shirts frantically. "I don't know what to wear!"  
  
Jean rolled her eyes at her twin-sister. They were just 15, but Bethany already was one of those cheerleader bitch queens. Her mother put down the pan and got a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I think the pink one."  
  
Bethany eyed the two t-shirts, one of which was pink, the other a pale blue. Then she nodded. "Maybe you're right." And she raced back up the stairs.  
  
Mrs Weiss chuckled. So cute.  
  
Jean groaned again, and stood up, pushing past her mother and strolling up the stairs, back into her room. With a sigh, she dropped onto her bed, closing her eyes. A bit peace and quiet before the flight. . .  
  
"JEAN!!" Bethany came crashing through the door, murder in her eyes. "How could you?!"  
  
Jean gave her sister a bored look. "How could I, what?"  
  
Bethany thrust a bright red skirt into Jean's direction, tears brimming in her eyes. "You did this!"  
  
Jean picked up the skirt with her fingertips, eying a small green dot on the front with a frown. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Course you did! You're the only one in this house who uses this stupid green ink!" Now the tears flowed freely. "You. . . you. . . you stupid witch! I hate you!"  
  
Mrs Weiss had heard Bethany's war cry and had come upstairs to see what this was about. Now she stared at her daughter in shock. "Bethany!"  
  
Bethany turned around, her eyes red and her lower lip quivering. "She ruined my skirt, Mum! And she did it on purpose!"  
  
Jean just sighed. Her owl Azrael gave a low hoot, and Jean opened the cage door. Bethany squealed, and jumped behind her mother.  
  
"Mum," she whined. "Can you please bring her to the airport NOW?"  
  
Mrs Weiss sighed deeply. Every year the same procedure. Bethany would insult her sister for not being like her, Jean would simply ignore her, and they ended up at the airport two hours early. That had been the way to handle this for the last five years. Since Jean had discovered that she was a witch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been the most normal of days. Jean and Bethany had been sitting in the garden, drinking ice tea and just relaxing in the heat, when suddenly a shadow had appeared in the sky. And it had come closer.  
  
"What's that?" Bethany squinted her eyes almost shut against the sun, trying to figure out what was nearing their house.  
  
"I don't know." Jean sat up, following her sister's gaze. "Seems to be some kind of bird." They had watched in puzzlement, and then Jean realized what it was. "That's an owl."  
  
"In the middle of the day? Come on, let's get Mum."  
  
Bethany ran back into the house, almost bumping into Mrs Weiss who was just coming out. "Mum! Could you have a look at something?"  
  
Mrs Weiss looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"There's an owl, Mum." Jean was still staring up at the rapidly nearing bird. It looked like it was carrying something...  
  
"An owl? You have to be kidding me. It's two in the afternoon." She looked up, and her jaw almost bruised her ankles on the way down. "That *is* an owl."  
  
"Told ya." Jean stood up, still watching the bird. It was right above their garden now, and Jean could see what it was carrying. A letter. "Mum."  
  
The owl let go of the letter, and it flew right into Jean's hands. Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I didn't even touch her skirt, Mum."  
  
"I know, honey." Mrs Weiss sighed as she pulled into a parking lot. "She's just nervous these days."  
  
"Yeah, right." //Don't forget to mention that she's just being the usual slutty bitch that she always is.// Jean chewed on her lower lip as she opened her door and left the car, putting Azrael's cage on the car roof. Her mother was pulling the large wooden trunk out of the car, groaning. Jean grinned as Mrs Weiss sent her a pleading look. "Sorry, Mum, not allowed to do magic."  
  
Mrs Weiss growled lowly. "One of these days, I'll have a word with those fuckers from the ministry."  
  
"Mum, really!" Jean said in feigned shock, grinning at the same time. "They're not all fuckers."  
  
"But most of them, from what you've been telling me." She heaved the trunk onto a small carriage and they started towards the large building.  
  
"That Weasley, he is a real loser. But the others," Jean shrugged matter-of- factly.  
  
They went the rest of the way in silence, as the always did. Jean wasn't in share mode when she prepared to leave her country for a whole year to go to a school on the other side of the planet, and Mrs Weiss was never really sure if Jean would come back at all.  
  
When they reached the gate, Jean turned to her mother, a small smile on her lips. "So... I'll see you next year."  
  
"Yeah." Mrs Weiss also smiled, and then she pulled Jean into a bone- crushing hug. After five minutes, they parted, Mrs Weiss' eyes brimming with tears, Jean smiling. Mrs Weiss stroked her daughter's cheek. "You've always been the brave one."  
  
"You tell me." Jean smiled. //With all those sadistic asshole seven years, it's not like I had a choice, sweetie.//  
  
Her mother finally left under lots of sniffing and eye wiping, and Jean sat down, her legs up on her trunk, and closed her eyes.  
  
She would return to Hogwarts, to her best friend Alicia Lovejoy, to learning magic. Unfortunately, that meant returning to Malfoy, too. She shuddered at the mere thought of Draco. He was one year her senior, and they'd never gotten along very well. The idea of a Mudblood being sorted into Slytherin had been revolting for him from the first second. And that showed in his behaviour towards her, though sometimes Jean thought there was something else, some kind of sexual tension. It would be a comment he made, or a gesture, something like that...  
  
Jean sighed. At least she would get to torture that idiot Potter again. He was also older than her, same year as Draco, but he was so very naïve. Not at all the great wizard everyone saw in him. She smiled as she remembered all the tales Alicia had told her about famous Harry Potter. She was not at all surprised that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. One brave lad, that he was, but still an idiot when it came to... girls. Jean giggled. He had hit on her once, last year, and she had given him a good shove out into the cold. Slytherin house had been roaring with laughter when they heard about it.  
  
She was yanked out of her thoughts as her flight was announced. She smiled and went to leave America and fly back to England. 


	2. Chapter Two The Boy

Slytherin Mudblood  
  
General disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter Two: The Boy  
  
Many, many hours later, Jean got off the plane, her body stiff and exhausted. She groaned when she thought of the day-long journey on the Hogwarts Express. But that was to be worried about later. Now, she had to get to Diagon Alley and find a room for the night. There was almost no chance to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, but it was worth a try. So, while taking a taxicab to get to Diagon Alley, she went through the list of stuff she needed to get.  
  
She unrolled the parchment, sighing at the stuff she had to get.  
  
Fifth-year students will require:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk History of Magic, Volume 2, by Bathilda Bagshot Potions and Antidotes, Volume 3, by Arsenius Bunsen Vampires and Werewolves, by Lupo Diggel With Werewolves Till Dawn, by Amanda Wilharm  
  
Further we suggest The Dark Arts - Self Defence in 20 Easy Steps, by Quirin Sumo. It is not required, though.  
  
She let the parchment snap back into the roll, and leaned back into her seat, giving Azrael's cage an affectionate tap. "Looks like this is going to be one boring year, ain't it, Azrael?"  
  
They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron maybe half an hour later, and the driver helped her to heave her trunk onto the sidewalk. The burly man scratched his head. "You sure you can handle it from here on, young lady?"  
  
Jean gave him a trademark Slytherin smile, and he recoiled. "Course I am." The man gave a hasty nod, and took flight. Jean grinned, and entered the Leaky Cauldron, pulling her trunk along behind her.  
  
Tom, the barkeeper, gave her a smile. "Ah, Miss Weiss, back again, I see? Lookin' for a room?" Jean nodded, and Tom gave a little flick with his wand that had suddenly appeared in his hand, levitating her trunk into the air. "You're lucky, there's one free room. Want it?" He gave her a mischievous smile, and Jean sighed.  
  
"Of course I want it." And she followed him up the stairs, carrying Azrael's cage as her trunk floated behind them.  
  
Tom opened her room with another flick of his wand, and stepped aside. "All yours, Jean."  
  
Jean smiled, giving her trunk a light tap that made it float into the room. She was just about to walk into the room herself when a sneering voice made her stop.  
  
"Well, well, well, if that isn't the Mudblood." Jean turned around, finding herself face-to-face with Draco 'Annoys the living Hell out of you' Malfoy. He grinned. "Really, are you able to afford this? I didn't know your Mum was that rich."  
  
Jean gave him a slight glare and turned around. "Go fuck yourself, Malfoy." With that, she slammed the door shut in his face.  
  
With a low groan, she flopped down on the big canopy bed, her arm dangling off the side. Azrael hooted softly, and she smiled, opening his cage. The large grey bird climbed out, clicking his beak. She smiled. "Sorry I had you locked up in there so long, darling. I doubt the stewardesses would have appreciated an owl in their plane." She chuckled at the idea, and stood up, walking over to the window.  
  
The noise from Diagon Alley was shut out magically, but Jean opened the window, letting it in, and allowing Azrael to fly outside. She sighed, sitting on the windowsill and watching the busy street.  
  
Gringotts was down the street, large and white in the afternoon sun, and Jean smiled as she saw six red heads come down the road, accompanied by a tall, thin boy with a mass of night-black hair and glasses, and a girl with bushy long hair. The Weasleys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She smirked evilly as Harry's eyes wandered down the street, and up to the Leaky Cauldron. No doubt they were staying there, too. Their eyes met, and Jean winked at him, Slytherin smirk still in place. Harry looked away quickly.  
  
With a low chuckle, Jean hopped off the windowsill and opened her trunk, pulling out her robes. They were too small, she would have to get new ones. Perhaps she should donate them to Ginny Weasley, another of the Weasley brats, and in her year. She smiled at the idea. //One good deed every day, ain't it?// She put the robes over her arm, and put on a coat, slipping her wand into the pocket. Then, whistling merrily, she went outside.  
  
She was halfway down the stairs when the Weasley clan appeared in the pub, and Harry and Hermione came up the stairs. Jean had to keep from grinning too wide. When she passed them, she nodded at Hermione, letting her hand brush Harry's side slightly, giving him a mischievous grin. "Harry, Hermione." And she left the pub in a far better mood than she had been in all day.  
  
She met some people from her class, but Alicia was nowhere in sight, and Jean went to get all her stuff. Flourish and Blotts was filled to bursting, and the shop clerks hardly could handle the amount of people. Jean was glad to leave again, a bag filled with books in her hand. She had just exited the shop when she bumped straight into someone. Her bag fell to the ground, spilling her books on the street. "Shit!"  
  
She had knocked the someone over, and he was now slowly standing up again, while Jean knelt down and picked up her books. She almost growled when she didn't find With Werewolves Till Dawn amongst them.  
  
A slender white hand came into her view, holding the book out. "Looking for this?"  
  
Jean looked up, and straight into two astoundingly black eyes. She blinked. "Yeah. Thanks." She reached out, but the boy pulled his hand back. Jean stared at him.  
  
He smirked. "How about an apology for running me over?"  
  
Jean stood up, stuffing the books back into her bag then holding her hand out demandingly. "Could you please give me back my book? It was really expensive." She took a closer look now, and had to admit that he was stunningly attractive. His long black hair fell into his eyes, he was tall and slender, but not thin, and his mouth had a nice curve in it that made him look like he was grinning all the time.  
  
He took a look at the book, then at her, and looked back at the book. "Wonder how you could buy this in the first place. Muggle-born, aren't you?" He smirked evilly, and Jean felt her ears go red. "I think I'll be generous. Here." He held the book out for her with that annoying smirk, and Jean snatched it away from him.  
  
"Thanks, asshole." She stuffed it into her bag, and turned around with a growl.  
  
"Nice day to you, too." He laughed, and Jean almost ran into the Robes Shop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later Jean was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping butterbeer and reading the Daily Prophet, when a loud yell made her jerk up.  
  
"JEANNIE!!"  
  
Seconds later she was almost knocked off her chair when something threw its arms around her neck. "A... Alicia?"  
  
The small blond witch grinned toothily at her friend. "Long time no see, Jean." She hopped onto a chair beside Jean, and grinned. "Survived the summer, I see."  
  
Jean hit Alicia affectionately on the arm. "Course I did. What did you think?" She closed the Daily Prophet and offered her bottle with butterbeer to her friend. "Anything interesting happening while I was away?"  
  
Alicia suddenly got very secretive. She leaned closer, and her voice became very quiet. "I heard that we'd get a new student. Some teacher's relative, rumours are."  
  
Jean grinned at the thought. Maybe some relative of Flitwick. She chuckled. "Do you have any idea whose it could be?"  
  
Alicia shrugged her shoulders. "Not a jot. But it's supposed to be a boy."  
  
Jean nodded, then remembered her encounter with the annoying brat only two hours earlier. "You won't believe what happened today."  
  
Alicia looked at her questioningly, and Jean told her everything about the strange boy. Alicia's face got thoughtful. "What if... what if he's the new student?"  
  
Jean shuddered. "Oh, Heaven forbid, I hope not. He's a real asshole. Was all superior. He wishes." She snorted.  
  
Suddenly, Alicia's eyes widened, and when Jean turned around, her jaw dropped. The boy from Flourish and Blotts was standing behind them, grinning broadly.  
  
"Well, hello there. Jean, is it? You and your friend have figured it out already?"  
  
Jean felt the urge to wipe that annoying grin off his face, but she just turned back to Alicia, ignoring the handsome boy in her back. "We didn't ask for your opinion."  
  
Alicia gasped, and seconds later Jean felt his warm breath against her neck, and heard his voice, his mouth right next to her ear. "Hope I'll get into Slytherin, honey. This could be three very funny years." And he pressed a kiss to her cheek, moving back and disappearing up the stairs.  
  
Jean sat frozen to the spot. He had kissed her. He had fucking kissed her. A low "Eewww..." poured over her lips, and she shuddered.  
  
Alicia stared at her friend. "He... he kissed you."  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out, Al." Jean felt like banging her head on the table. He was attractive, yes, but he was an asshole from the book. She sighed deeply, wiping at her cheek with her sleeve. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"What, looked into a mirror?" Draco appeared, sitting down opposite them with a grin.  
  
Jean sighed. One more asshole to cope with. "Can't you just go and play with something really, really poisonous?"  
  
He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Like you, for instance?"  
  
Jean felt how her ears reddened, and her hands balled into fists. "Go and be dead for a while, Malfoy." With that she stood up and stomped up the stairs, Alicia following with a frown. 


	3. Chapter Three Revelations

Slytherin Mudblood  
  
General disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter Three: Revelations  
  
The ride on the Hogwarts Express meant the reunion with many of her friends. Alicia was her best friend, the one she told everything, but she had other friends she liked to spend time with.  
  
There was a short girl with long brown hair and brilliant green eyes, Melissa Brody, always ready for mischief, and the nightmare of every teacher, as she would constantly ask questions just to drive the teachers up the walls. Alan Miller was very tall, taller than some of the seven- years, and very thin. He was a very quiet boy, but very nice, and understanding. And last in the bunch was Jennifer Ciscal, a very good- looking girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. The boys of all houses were head over heels with her, but she was not interested in them.  
  
As they sat in the carriage, discussing the new student (whose name they still didn't know) and eating Chocolate Frogs, Jennifer smiled at Jean. "So, you met him already?"  
  
Jean felt how her head turned crimson, and Jennifer grinned. "Yes, I met him", Jean muttered, stuffing a Chocolate Frog into her mouth.  
  
"And what's he like?" Melissa also grinned.  
  
"He's a sick fuck, that's what he is." Jean leaned back in her seat, looking out of the window and deliberately ignoring the grins all around her. Only Alicia was not grinning as she also had had the pleasure of meeting the new boy.  
  
"Jean is right. He is very weird. And he reminds me of someone, but I can't figure out..."  
  
The door slid open, and the object of their discussion stood in the aisle, smiling. "Hey. This seat taken?" He pointed at the seat next to Jean who shot him a venomous glare.  
  
"Yes, it is. Go away." Jean still glared at him, but he stepped into the compartment and sat down beside her. He was too close, way too close for her taste.  
  
Jennifer eyed him suspiciously. He really seemed familiar. "Say, do we know any relatives of yours? There's rumour that a teacher..."  
  
He nodded, stopping her from going on. "My uncle." But who it was, he didn't say.  
  
Jean snorted. "Would you be so kind as to give us your name? You know mine, so it's only fair."  
  
He smiled at her, his hand touching her leg, making her jump, and nodded. "Of course. How rude of me. My name's Sebastian. Sebastian Snape."  
  
Silence ensued in which the others simply stared at him. Finally Jean choked out, "That explains an awful lot."  
  
"Like what?" Sebastian grinned at her.  
  
"That you're such a foul bastard. Has to be in the genes."  
  
Something flashed in Sebastian's eyes, and Jean shuddered because now it *was* Snape who sat beside her, it was the Potions Master who had intimidated and humiliated them for the last four years, and it was in his worst mood. But then the something disappeared, and it was just Sebastian again who forced a grin on his face and made a "Who cares?" gesture. "If you say so."  
  
Jean turned away from him, looking out of the window and chewing on her lower lip. What had that been? He'd looked murderous, ready to just kill her then and there. She moved away, closer to the window, further away from him, fear creeping into her veins. He was not one to mess with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Jean simply wanted to get to bed. She thought about asking the Headmaster if she could go directly to bed, what with the flight and all. Alicia said she should, and so Jean went on the hunt for first Prof Snape, then Dumbledore.  
  
Snape was sitting at the High Table, scowl in place, and was watching as the students filed into the Great Hall. Jean swallowed. He looked particularly evil this evening. //Oh, come on, get it over with already.// She hurried up to the table, not oblivious to the looks she got from the other students, Malfoy in particular. She sighed. "Professor?"  
  
He looked up at her, and Jean had to swallow again. "Yes, Miss Weiss?"  
  
Jean knew that he had been very surprised to discover she was a muggle-born when she had been sorted, but he wasn't any more evil to her than to anybody else. She fidgeted her hands. "Um, I was wondering if I could go to bed right away. I had a very long journey and..."  
  
"You should better ask Professor Dumbledore about this." He looked away from her, obviously looking for someone.  
  
And Jean knew for who he was looking. Sebastian, the annoying git. She nodded, and fled from the dark Professor.  
  
Dumbledore was just coming in from the Entrance Hall, and Jean almost ran him over. He smiled at her. "Ah, Miss Weiss. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, um, no, actually. I wanted to ask if I could go to bed right away, I've had two very exhausting days and I'm not sure if I could stay awake during all of this." She gestured at the Hall and, as if to make her point, yawned heartily.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Of course, Miss Weiss. Go ahead."  
  
Jean smiled and went over to the Slytherin table, asking one of the Prefects for the new password, who told her very reluctantly. Sighing deeply, she left.  
  
She was almost out of the Hall when she ran into Sebastian who was looking a little lost. Jean sighed. //My, I'm just too good to be true.// "Are you looking for something?"  
  
He didn't look at her, his eyes still wandering through the Hall. "My uncle."  
  
Jean pointed up at the High Table where Snape was still sulking. "He's up there, with the other teachers."  
  
Sebastian nodded at her, then made his way through the masses of students up to the High Table. Jean watched as he went up to his uncle, and they shook hands. //Oh, very emotional, Snapey, really.// She sighed. None of her business after all. With another yawn, she left the Hall. 


	4. Chapter Four An Exhausting Day

Slytherin Mudblood  
  
General disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter Four: An Exhausting Day  
  
The next day started far too early for Jean's taste. Alicia flung her out of bed at half past 6, and that ended in a nasty argument about standing up at such an ungodly hour. But Alicia had made her point as she told Jean that she still had to see Prof Snape to get her schedule, and preferably before breakfast as he would not appreciate having to go back to his office just for one student.  
  
That convinced Jean, as she didn't want to direct the wrath of Snape on herself. So, still grumbling about the unfairness of life, she forced herself out of bed and into her robes, then left their dormitory.  
  
The Common Room was deserted, as it was only 7, and Jean yawned as she left the dull room. She'd never really liked the Common Room, it was way too boring and depressing. But these were the dungeons, and there weren't many possibilities for decoration. She was just about to walk up the stairs towards Snape's office, when a voice behind her stopped her.  
  
"Hey! Jean! Wait up."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. Was she never to have a moment's peace? No, she had to face Sebastian in the middle of the night. "Sebastian." Not looking back, she continued up the stairs.  
  
He caught up to her, smiling. His hair was sleep-tousled, and Jean had to admit that he had that sexy bedroom look working for him. "Where are you headed?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, way too cheerful for Jean's taste.  
  
"Professor Snape's office."  
  
"Hey, me too."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. //Lucky me.//  
  
They didn't talk anymore till they reached the office, and Jean reached out to knock, then hesitated. "Maybe you should go first."  
  
Sebastian gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"  
  
"I..." Jean didn't get to finish, because the door opened and Snape looked down on them with a glare.  
  
"Yes?" His eyes wandered from Sebastian to Jean and back to Sebastian, and Jean could almost see the question "What are you doing with my nephew?" forming in his head. She cringed, despite the fact that the question should rather be "What is my nephew doing with you?".  
  
"Professor, I... I wanted to get my, my schedule." She went bright red, embarrassed out of her wits, and as she glanced at Sebastian, she could see that he was grinning broadly. Her hands balled into fists. The asshole was enjoying her discomfort. And as she glanced up at Snape, she saw the same grin on his lips, only not so broad. Her jaw dropped, but it only took her a second to get herself back under control.  
  
Sebastian bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Same here."  
  
Snape nodded. "Wait a moment." He went into his office, rummaged through his desk, and pulled out two rolls of parchment. One he handed Jean, the other Sebastian. "I suggest that you help Sebastian get familiar with everything, Miss Weiss."  
  
Jean's eyes widened, but she found herself nodding dumbly. "No problem."  
  
Sebastian threw his arm around her shoulder, hugging her. "Jeannie and I'll get along perfectly, Uncle Severus."  
  
Snape gave Sebastian a "Could you not call me that?" look, and nodded. "Very well. Off you go." With that he retreated into his office and shut the door in their faces.  
  
Sebastian made no move to remove his arm from around Jean's shoulder, so she beat a hasty retreat. "Just what exactly was THAT supposed to be?"  
  
Sebastian shrugged. "The truth."  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot we were all best buddies." Jean made a disgusted face. "Look, dickhead, I don't know what games you think you are playing, but you should've noticed that. I. Don't. Like. You. I don't want anything to do with you, or help you with anything. I just want you to leave me alone." With that she turned around and stormed down the stairs, back into the Common Room.  
  
Sebastian looked after her, smiling a little. "As you wish."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean was massacring her breakfast, and Alicia gave her a thoughtful look. "Jeannie, darling, I'm not sure that is healthy."  
  
"Really?" Jean wasn't even really listening.  
  
"You should talk to him. Sort this out. You'll get sick if you just go on like this, you know?" Alicia took a sip from her goblet, making a matter-of- fact gesture with her free hand.  
  
"Look, I told him what I think about him, but he just drives me up the walls! And he knows it!" She angrily smashed her spoon down on the table.  
  
"But what if you just ignore him? Maybe he'll stop if you don't react." Melissa shrugged, knowing that was a bad idea.  
  
"Oh, right, as if *that* ever worked." Jean snorted. She stood up, wiping her hair back from her face. "I'll go get my stuff. Transfig, double." She shuddered. "McGonagall, here I come."  
  
"Have fun." Alicia smirked, shovelling some cornflakes into her mouth.  
  
"Right you are." Sighing, Jean left the Hall to get her stuff.  
  
Transfiguration turned out to be a really hard endurance test - as Sebastian sat right behind her. Jennifer continued to whisper encouragements into Jean's ear, but it didn't really help much. He kept poking her back with his wand, asking her for a book or asked her a question, or anything just to annoy her.  
  
After maybe half an hour of this, Jean whirled around in her seat, giving him a death glare. "Could you stop doing that? I need to concentrate."  
  
He grinned. "Course you do. Little muggle-born needs more concentration than other people."  
  
Jean could almost feel how something inside of her snapped. That was enough. She'd listened to his insults and jokes long enough. With a growl, she pointed her wand at him. "Rictusempra!"  
  
Sebastian looked at her for a second, stunned, then doubled over laughing. Jean watched in strange satisfaction how he fell off his chair, clutching his sides as his face reddened.  
  
Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the Slytherins that were bickering in the last two rows, wondering what it could be that made those two so obviously enemies. The one was Jean Weiss, one of the very few muggle-born in Slytherin, the other was Sebastian Snape, Professor Snape's nephew. She shook her head. Seemed like the boy had the Snape gene inside him alright.  
  
But then Jean raised her wand, pointed it at Sebastian and muttered something. The next second Sebastian was lying on the floor, clutching his sides and laughing like crazy. The old Professor got up, walking over to the two, raising an eyebrow at Jean who was looking at her in embarrassment. "Miss Weiss, would you be so kind as to tell me why you cursed Mister Snape?"  
  
Jean felt how her head flamed up. "I... I'm sorry, Professor, he was just..." She sighed, pointed her wand at Sebastian, and said, "Deletrius."  
  
Sebastian stopped laughing, but he had trouble breathing, and he needed help to get up. He gave Jean a glare. "Thank you very much, Jeannie."  
  
Jean shrugged her shoulders while Professor McGonagall went back to her desk, shaking her head.  
  
"That means five points from Slytherin, Miss Weiss."  
  
Jean sighed. Great. Lost points in the first lesson already. This could get only better.  
  
But she was wrong. It got worse. In Potions, Sebastian again chose the seat behind her, and it was no better than in Transfiguration. That Prof Snape ignored the shenanigans of his nephew only made it worse.  
  
At the end of the lesson Jean waited outside the dungeon for Sebastian, pulling him away from the door to have a serious talk with him. He grinned, the incident earlier apparently forgotten.  
  
"What's up, love?"  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "We need to talk. And don't call me that." She sat down on the stairs, her books pressed to her chest, not looking at him as he sat beside her. "Why do you keep doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?" He watched her profile as he answered, smiling.  
  
"Trying to make me kill you, cause that's how it looks to me."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"It's not like there are many possibilities to choose from. From the second we met, you annoyed me. And it doesn't look like you'll stop anytime soon. And I'd like to know why." Jean looked at him, looked into his night-black eyes, asking him to tell her the truth.  
  
Sebastian smiled a bit, and looked down the stairs. "I was never... I never had many friends. Maybe because of my family history." He chuckled darkly. "You seemed to be nice."  
  
"And that's why you thought, oh, a nice girl to drive crazy?" Jean looked at him, disbelieving. "That really makes sense."  
  
Sebastian smiled, and maybe Jean was imagining things, but he looked very sad. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." With that he stood up and walked up the stairs to get to his next lesson.  
  
Jean sat on the stairs for some more time, flabbergasted. //Did that really happen? Sebastian Snape apologized. To me.//  
  
"Miss Weiss."  
  
Jean jumped a mile at the cold voice behind her, clutching her chest. She turned around. "Professor Snape! Oh, um. Is anything the matter?"  
  
"For instance, why are you not in your lesson?" He stood at the door, arms folded in front of his chest. His eyes were as cold as ever.  
  
Jean looked at her watch, a small groan pouring over her lips. She would be really late. Sighing, she got up. She was almost past the dungeons when she heard Snape's voice echoing off the walls.  
  
"He needs your help, Miss Weiss."  
  
Jean turned back around, looking at the Potions Master in puzzlement. "Begging your pardon?"  
  
Snape sighed deeply, and motioned for her to come back into the dungeon. Jean did, hesitating a little as she stepped over the threshold. Snape gave her a look as she stayed at the door. "It's quite alright, Jean, I'm not going to bite you. We need to talk." 


	5. Chapter Five Sharing

Chapter Five: Sharing  
  
Jean swallowed and walked up to his desk, her hands grasping her books in a death grip. Hearing the sentence "We need to talk" from Snape couldn't be good. "About what?"  
  
"Sebastian is quite helpless, Miss Weiss." Snape was looking at her with his cold eyes, and Jean felt suddenly very exposed.  
  
"H-helpless? Sorry, but... Meaning?"  
  
Snape sighed deeply, and leaned forward until his elbows rested on the table. "My sister, Sebastian's mother, was a squib. My family gave her away to muggles because they couldn't take the shame. This year, I got the news that she'd died of lung cancer. The ministry wanted me to take care of the boy, so I brought him here. But he doesn't know how to handle this situation. And I want you to help him."  
  
Jean knew she was staring, but, damn, Snape in total share mode wasn't something you saw every day. The fact alone that he admitted having a squib sister made Jean's jaw drop and her eyes go wide. Then she realized that he was looking at her, expecting her to say something. "Oh! Um, but... I don't know how I could help him. I mean, he... he's got the whole "My uncle's a teacher" thing going for him, you know?" She laughed nervously. "And I'm just... well, me."  
  
"You are muggle-born, like him." He was still looking at her, like he expected her to just get the idea, say yes and go.  
  
"But... his situation's totally different! He, I mean, you're his uncle, family, and I'm just some girl he annoys the living Hell out of. Which he's doing on purpose. And which all the teachers are deliberately ignoring." Jean sighed, making a "See what I'm saying?" gesture.  
  
Snape studied her for a second, a small smile curling his lips upwards. "I talked to the staff, explaining his situation to them. I guess that's why they didn't interfere."  
  
"So just because he's had such a tragic childhood they allow him to drive me nuts?" Jean bit her lip, knowing that hadn't been the wisest thing to say.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I have to ask this favour of you. He needs your support, and your friendship." He turned to his books, so obviously the conversation was over.  
  
Jean left the dungeon, dazed, the whole situation still not fully registering with her. When she finally showed up in Divination, Professor Trelawney gave her a week's worth of detention, making her clean the classroom every day. Jean just nodded when the professor gave her the sheet and went to her seat, ignoring the looks she got.  
  
Alicia poked her shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"Tell you later." Jean stared into her tea cup, still wondering if she had fallen asleep in some lesson and the whole thing had been a dream.  
  
But the look Sebastian shot her over the brim of his tea cup made clear that it had happened. And suddenly a small note lay in her palm, her name written on it in small green letters. She stared at it as if it would bite her, and slowly unfolded it.  
  
  
  
She sighed deeply as she felt her ears redden, and nodded slowly. Sebastian also nodded, then turned his back on her.  
  
The closer the end of the lesson drew, the more nervous Jean became. What did Sebastian want to talk about? Aside from the inevitable "What did he want?" what he'd without a doubt witnessed. She sighed, stuffing her books into her bag and shooting Sebastian a weary look. He looked back at her, and as Jean climbed down the ladder, her heart started to beat faster and her blood was gushing in her ears.  
  
He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his bag flung over his shoulder carelessly, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He wasn't looking at her, merely went into a small alcove, and Jean followed.  
  
"Sebastian."  
  
He turned around, his eyes unfathomable. "You talked to him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he told you everything."  
  
She nodded, twisting her robe in her hands.  
  
Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't need your help, Jean. I've come this far without you."  
  
Jean felt a little sting. He didn't want her help. But that was what she had wanted, wasn't it? That he left her alone.  
  
"But." He smiled a bit at her. "I would like to be your friend."  
  
Jean found herself smiling back, relieved. "I would like that, too."  
  
"Well, well, well. The two Mudbloods have found to each other."  
  
Jean turned around, looking into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. She scoffed. "Sod off, Malfoy."  
  
"What, are you ashamed to admit it, Jeannie?" He came closer, too close for Jean's taste, and his eyes were glowing dangerously as he placed his hand on the wall next to her head. "Feeling... caught?"  
  
A hand grabbed Draco's shoulder, pulling him away from Jean, and she sighed in relief. Sebastian was giving Draco a death glare, and the shorter boy took a step back. Sebastian looked at Draco in utter disgust. "You keep your filthy hands off Jean."  
  
"Oh, already protecting your territory, aren't you?" Draco chuckled, brushing off his robes where Sebastian had touched him. "Cute. Really cute." Then he shot them a withering glance. "You two make a great couple. My best wishes, Mudbloods." And he swept off.  
  
Jean stared at his back for a second, then turned to Sebastian, deeply embarrassed by the whole situation, and by Draco's words in particular. It was no real secret that Draco wanted to lay her, none at all, but he had never before made such a move. Sebastian had flushed slightly and didn't look at her. "I..." She swallowed. "Thank you. I hope Malfoy keeps off my tail from now."  
  
He smiled a bit, and nodded. "He'd better not mess with my girlfriend."  
  
Jean stared at him, blushing a bright crimson. "You... idiot!" Her palm connected with his cheek with a smack, and she glared at him.  
  
Sebastian simply chuckled and rubbed his cheek. "If that's what you think."  
  
"For your information, yes, I do." She sighed deeply, rubbing her temple. "Come on. We'll be late for lunch. They'll be wondering where we are."  
  
He smiled and offered her his arm. "Peace, Miss Weiss?"  
  
She nodded, linking arms with him. "Peace, Mister Snape." 


End file.
